The MarySue Facade
by soHAPPY
Summary: Sometimes MarySues don’t live happily ever after. Sometimes they’re just tricked into having it all. Just ask Charlie Lovell Carrington. ONESHOT maybe. Spur of the moment idea. Flames welcome.


**The Mary-Sue Façade **

**Summary: Sometimes Mary-Sue's don't live happily ever after. Sometimes they're just tricked into having it all. Just ask Charlie Lovell Carrington. ONE-SHOT maybe. Spur of the moment idea. Flames welcome. **

**_Don't worry, the mushiness at the beginning of this story will be replaced by HEARTACHE and DRAMA and PAIN at the end, or something along those lines! _**

Typical day for my typical life: paying attention to the 'meaningful' setting behind the glass, instead of the blabbering professor before me. The setting was a normal fall day. Crisp, golden leaves desperately clinging onto the tree they had so often called home the summer before. Hope concealed within them. It was the hope that their 'home' would not abandon them and that they wouldn't touch rock bottom. Sadly, several leaves were kidnapped by the wind's strong force. Their hope was lost and so were they; lost without their home and left to die a little more each day.

"Ms. Carrington, please try and pay attention." The pale, blonde teacher sneezed into her handkerchief for the zillionth time, while student grimaced with disgust. As soon as she began to teach her lesson once again, the bell had rung. Ironic ending of the school day for room 206.

At least the hope-that the class would end- withheld in the eager students hadn't vanished. You could see their faces light up as they scurried out of the classroom.

As I walked leisurely through the halls, I studied some of the outfits worn by those of both sexes. Today was 'Civie's' Day or Civilian's Day, meaning we were able to wear our own apparel for the day. It was a day to 'express your individuality through your own clothing' as the principal says. You could distinguish the different types of groups there were and you could just guess what music they listened to, if they finished their homework, if they even knew they were in school, or if they were taken.

I laughed as I passed by a couple making out like mad. "Smells like sex in here." I commented to my friend, Melody, passing by the hall. As she was walking, she glanced at the couple and took a picture with her phone.

"Oh, revenge is sweet. Courtney's parents are going to love this." She ran laughing, just as Courtney, half of the couple, noticed Melody with a camera-phone.

"Come back here, Melody!" Courtney ran and Jake, the other half of the couple, chased Melody as well.

I shook my head and walked over to my locker.

"Charlie." A distinctive voice called behind me. That had to be Loretta Velveteen, probably the most popular girl in school. "Cheerleading Monday and my house at 3:30, remember? Don't be late." She passed right by me, swinging her hips in her black Gucci dress with a pink cardigan and her black stilettos clicking behind her.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Cheerleading? Very comical 'sport'. But, mind you, it was the only club I was accepted into. So, basically, I was in the preppie group, but that didn't mean I had to wear the latest clothes that were XS. My group was all about character and being yourself, if you can believe that. My wardrobe was decent enough for the parental units and me: blue jeans, gold flats, and a long, black and gold tee.

I turned around, looked back at my locker and opened it. The feeling of being in this kind of crowd still felt strange and foreign to me. Don't get me wrong, the people are extremely nice. They aren't like anything you see on Mean Girls or in your local school. It's your typical TV 'underdogs' who are the unforgiving ones.

Taking out my books and loading them into my backpack, I accidentally dropped my Calculus textbook. Suddenly, I saw someone pick it up. I didn't have to wonder who it was. The careless smirk on his face was enough said. It was my locker neighbor. Of course, in all his nature, he didn't hand me my book. He gave it to another girl, who shook her head.

"Sorry, but this isn't my book." The girl smiled like she had been asked on a date. 'Slow down, girl,' I laughed mentally just as she walked away. By now, the hall was dead empty and all you could hear were her expensive Mary-Jane's clicking against the floor.

Closing my locker, I walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think you have my book." I pointed to the oversized school book.

He laughed, "No, I don't think so. This is Advanced Calculus."

I smiled, rolling my eyes as I always would when he said his stereotypical comments. "Could I please have it?"

Provoking was his game and it never seemed to get old, but this time, he just tossed me the book. "Alright, alright."

"Thank-you." I smiled graciously, kissed him on the lips and chucked the book into my bag.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around my waist, his lips touching my forehead faintly.

"So, do I have the credentials to hang out with your group yet?" I asked him and he smiled uneasily. The smile made my stomach squirm. We were both separated from two totally different groups and hanging out with each other was a 'no' coming from his end. My friends considered him to be a good guy. In our school, it was quite different. The popular were pretty nice people. The 'non-conformists' were sometimes or most times cruel.

"Things aren't so hot, babe." He frowned. One thing was for sure though. We always defended each other. If someone talked bad about one another, we agreed to defend the other.

I shrugged, "Well, it's not like I was expecting a yes so soon….."

"It's been four months, you dork." He flicked my ear.

Releasing from his grip, I playfully smacked his arm. "I told you never to call me by my real name."

He laughed, patting me on the head, "Don't worry, you might be a dork, but you're my dork and that says something."

"Yeah, it says 'Loser's Dork'." I whispered, just before running away as he chased me down the exit of the hall. Life was good on this end. I felt so special and needed. From an empty life I had in elementary/junior school and freshman year to a comforting place in sophomore year and now, junior year.

Feeling his arms wrapped around my body as we fell on the freshly cut grass made me feel so high. It was like at cheerleading practice, when they throw you up in the air and- Wait, cheerleading…… No, Loretta said-

"Oh, shit. I have to go to Lor's house today. She's going to kill me if I'm late again." I got up from the grass, patting all the dust that accumulated on my 'backside'.

Standing up, he picked up a piece of grass in my hair and smiled, "What's it today? Spa night?"

"No, it's Foreplay Friday's, remember?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh really, I'd love to be there." He whispered, just inches from my lips.

I smiled, almost closing the gap between us, "I know you would…… but I have to go." Without a kiss, I turned around and ran to the parking lot. Provoking was his game, but teasing was mine.

"Wuss!" He screamed.

"Man-whore!" I screamed back as I got into my car. I checked my cell phone and as soon as I looked up, he was gone. I shrugged, driving out of the parking lot just when I looked at the passenger seat. 'Okay, you're such a dork and a loser combined.' I scolded myself. Who forgets their school bag at school?

Making a U-turn, I drove up in front of the school and parked my car there for a quick second. Embarrassed, I looked down the halls to see if my boyfriend was inside the school still. This would be a good example of why I am a dork.

The coast was clear as I ran straight and turned left to my locker, where my bag sat patiently. I hooked my bag around my shoulder and proceeded back to exit/entrance, that is until I heard faint noises coming from the gym.

I gazed down at my watch. It was around 2:56 or so. Who would still be here? Walking quietly to the gym, I peeked through the window to find Freddy and his friends, Katie, Zack and Marta. I tried prying my eyes and hands off the door, but I couldn't help but just look… or listen for a while. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? They catch me and I just tell them I was looking for my pompoms or Freddy.

Opening the door just a tad, I heard the voice of the quad.

"Time's running out, dickhead. I think I'm going to win this one." Zack smirked, holding onto Katie.

Katie laughed, "That's $200 and your reputation."

"Ah, shut up." Freddy rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack, "I got her. Don't worry."

"What?" I whispered to myself. What the hell were they talking about?

Marta pouted her lips and walked a step closer to Freddy. She was in my zone area that only I was allowed to be in. Oh, that little-

"You never do those things with me." She firmly rested her arm around his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. My grip on the handle of the door tightened and I was fighting back the urge to scratch Marta's eyes out. 'Do something FREDDY!' I shouted in my head. I found myself wanting to find out what was going on. I wanted to jump out and ask what the fuck was going on. I was prepared to kill Marta.

Gazing back onto the scene, I can't tell you that I was not even a pinch close to being prepared for what I had just saw. Seeing Freddy swap spits with another girl…… I could not even explain how disgusting and vile it was. I didn't even know which tongue belonged to Freddy or Marta. The feeling- that's something I can't even explain. It was indescribable.

"This is just a job, babe. Charlie is nothing. She's just a stupid girl with a boy's name. I'll have her in bed by the dance." He gazed back at Zack. Everything was a blur from then on out. I left the gym quickly and quietly, without a sound. All I could hear was my car rev up and it speeding off into the distance. Destination: unknown.

Leaves hit my windshield like the rain would on a fresh spring day. And, just like all the leaves were losing hope and faith, I was as well. For with each leaf that fell off the trees, a piece of my heart fell with it as well. It would go on forever until the trees were bare and only left with the cold feeling of being alone. Freddy was my tree keeping me safe and now he's playing the part of the wind. He's captured my heart and now, it's left rotting somewhere.

**_READ:_**

**Boohoohoo! Very sad or you might be very happy! If you feel there is a need to continue this story, just say the word! I might make a revenge part, since the pity party storyline is so last season. Sorry, I've been watching too many teenybopper movies. Anywho, review and tell me what you think. I had the strange urge to write a story like this. I like heartache! Hope you had fun reading! **

**Love, **

**SoHaPPy **


End file.
